batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Baten Kaitos II: First Wings and the Heirs of Gods Original Soundtrack
This is the soundtrack for Baten Kaitos Origins. Track listing Disc 1 Runtime: (58:29) | 1. || Le Ali Del Principio ( The Wings of Principle ) || 4:06 | 2. || 千年の欠片 ( Fragments of the Millennium ) || 0:32 | 3. || トキノコヘ ( The Voice of Time ) || 1:19 | 4. || The Valedictory Elegy || 2:47 | 5. || Poacher || 2:58 | 6. || Chaotic Dance 2 || 2:31 | 7. || Iconoclasm || 2:53 | 8. || The valedictory elegy ~guitar ver.~ || 2:47 | 9. || Evidential material || 3:36 | 10. || The True Mirror ~Orchestral ver.~ || 3:00 | 11. || Ruinous commander || 4:29 | 12. || Crystal abyss || 4:35 | 13. || Relieve || 0:48 | 14. || 傀儡の主 ( The Puppet Master ) || 2:30 | 15. || 二つの棺 ( Two Coffins ) || 2:50 | 16. || 騎士の墓標 ( A Knight's Grave ) || 3:02 | 17. || Ruins || 2:38 | 18. || 隠された魂との鼎談 ( Three Men Talk with the Hidden Soul ) || 3:04 | 19. || いにしえの故郷 ( Ancient Hometown ) || 2:50 | 20. || 風と地の境界 ( The Boundary Between the Wind and the Earth ) || 3:04 | 21. || 邂逅 ( An Encounter ) || 2:40 Disc 2 Runtime: (62:24) | 1. || 苔花大柱 ( The Great Pillar Laden with Moss ) || 2:44 | 2. || 荊棘なる干と矛 ( The Thorny Dry Blade ) || 2:57 | 3. || 均衡の光と闇 ( The Light and Darkness of Balance ) || 3:30 | 4. || 紅緋草 ( Deep Red Pastures ) || 2:50 | 5. || 果てのない夜 ( Endless Night ) || 2:47 | 6. || The broken manas and my one and only || 2:55 | 7. || Contradiction || 2:24 | 8. || 鋭雲なる庭園 ( The Garden of Violent Clouds ) || 3:14 | 9. || 水雲 ( Raincloud ) || 3:22 | 10. || The edging away || 2:29 | 11. || 脅威なる座主 ( Menacing Lord ) || 3:24 | 12. || 旭光貫流 ( Rays of the Rising Sun Flowing Through ) || 3:00 | 13. || 乏しくもあらず秋の夕風 ( A Boundless Autumn Evening Breeze ) || 3:19 | 14. || 豊穣の郷 ( Village of Abundance ) || 3:03 | 15. || Emotional blackmail || 2:17 | 16. || ホロホロ鳥 ( Holoholo Bird ) || 2:47 | 17. || 天海花御堂 ( The Hall of All Creation ) || 2:23 | 18. || Ancient slaughter || 2:46 | 19. || 白き心の強さと遥か未来への道 ( The Power of a Pure Heart and the Path to the Distant Future ) || 2:58 | 20. || ソマイマレツァ ( Somaimaretsa ) || 3:14 | 21. || シンムナフォスン ( Shinmunafosun ) || 2:40 Disc 3 Runtime: (61:19) | 1. || 伝承の人形 ( Legendary Doll ) || 3:03 | 2. || 漂石塊 ( Floating Pebbles ) || 3:43 | 3. || 蒼穹の天蓋 (Blue Sky Canopy ) || 3:02 | 4. || 古魂の言霊 ( Powerful Voice of an Old Soul ) || 4:14 | 5. || Terrible technology || 3:12 | 6. || 清月夜雨 ( Rain on a Moonlit Night ) || 3:27 | 7. || Into the spiral tension || 1:55 | 8. || Shogyo-Mujo || 2:15 | 9. || The dead end creatures || 2:31 | 10. || Tears of compassion || 2:54 | 11. || A road to the dignified future || 3:06 | 12. || 安らかなる四季 I ( The Peaceful Four Seasons I ) || 3:10 | 13. || 安らかなる四季 II ( The Peaceful Four Seasons II ) || 3:10 | 14. || 安らかなる四季 III ( The Peaceful Four Seasons III ) || 3:10 | 15. || 呉越同舟 ( Bitter Enemies in the Same Boat ) || 3:13 | 16. || 蜃気楼の地平線 ( The Horizon of a Mirage ) || 4:41 | 17. || 水面にたゆたふ月の影 ( The Shadow of the Moon on the Water ) || 7:49 | 18. || 見護る二つの光 ( Protecting the Twin Lights ) || 0:19 | 19. || 邪見行の始まりと裏切りへの前奏 ( The Beginning of the Unjust Journey ) || 2:25 Category:Music Category:Soundtracks